Materials that change color in response to external stimuli are known as “chromic materials”. Such chromic materials may radiate, lose color, or change properties induced by external stimuli. Different stimuli result in different responses in the material being affected.
Inkjet printing processes include several well-known attributes, including providing a non-contact and low cost method of fabrication, the ability to deposit precise amount of materials in a rapid way, the ability to print on specific locations which is controlled by computer, low temperature processing with no need for a vacuum and compatibility with various substrates.